Fluvus Pestilentia
Carl Stanton Phyllis Stanton Ryan Gilko Rosalee Calvert |seen = |references = |location = Portland, Oregon |season2 = X }} Fluvus Pestilentia, also known as the Yellow Plague, is a deadly infectious disease that is caused by Fluvia pestilis. Primarily carried by swine (most notably the domesticated pig) and spread to Wesen via physical contact or exchange of fluids, the disease is notorious throughout Wesen history due to the unrivaled scale of death and devastation it has brought. Monroe said that back when there was no cure, the plague could wipe out entire Wesen villages. The disease seems to affect all Wesen, as many are seen being infected by it in the Grimm Diaries, such as Skalenzahne, Mordstiers, Eisbibers, Löwen, Dämonfeuer, Mauvais Dentes, Spinnetods, and Mellifers. It is currently unknown if any Wesen are immune to it, if any. After passing to Wesen, the disease requires contact with the bloodstream to spread. It is not spread through oral contact, as Monroe was able to kiss Rosalee repeatedly without getting infected. Humans are immune to the disease, as are Grimms; it only affects Wesen. It appears to be the equivalent of the to Wesen. Both caused massive amounts of death in the past when there was no cure. Both diseases, though notorious back then, are believed to have vanished, as evidenced by the fact that not all Wesen are aware of the symptoms. Appearances While in the rage state, a Reinigen named Carl Stanton crashed into the truck of forest ranger, Ryan Gilko. When Ryan exited his truck, Carl attacked him. Ryan woged into his Stangebär form to defend himself, and Carl then ran away into a nearby building, crashing through the glass door. During the brief fight, Ryan sustained a small cut. When faced by Nick and Hank in an office, Carl attacked them and was shot dead. Instead of getting a police report for insurance purposes, Ryan started hitting on the officer, displaying the first sign of infection. The next morning, Ryan Gilko woke up from a nightmare, and when he went to the bathroom to freshen up, the lesions were visible on his back. Sgt. Wu found an address for Carl Stanton, and having heard a female voice on the answering machine, went to meet Phyllis Stanton. On arrival at the home, Phyllis attacked him, and Wu was forced to kill her. She was infected and in the rage state when she attacked him. Ryan also eventually succumbed to the rage state and was looking for trouble when he found Monroe and Rosalee enjoying a picnic in the park. He attacked them, scratching Rosalee, but they escaped in Monroe's Volkswagen. Back at the spice shop, Rosalee started behaving very amorously towards Monroe. During their embrace, Monroe received a call from Nick asking about the Yellow Plague, warning him that there may be an outbreak in Portland. Monroe noticed a scratch on Rosalee's neck and realized that she was infected. Rosalee, however, was able to tell Monroe that there was a cure and how to make it. Shortly afterwards, Nick and Hank were investigating reports of a disturbance in the forest and found Ryan, who collapsed in front of them. Nick and Hank took Ryan to the spice shop for treatment. At the spice shop, Monroe laid Rosalee on a bed while he prepared the cure, not realizing that he should restrain her. When Nick and Hank arrived with Ryan, Rosalee had escaped out the window. Hank and Monroe completed the cure and administered it to Ryan while Nick chased Rosalee. Nick found Rosalee in an alley, and she attacked him with a pair of scissors. Nick easily knocked her out and brought her back to the spice shop where the cure was administered. Both Ryan and Rosalee responded quickly to the cure with their skin lesions clearing and their normal behavior returning. Symptoms The symptoms of plague begin with the patient exhibiting strong affectionate responses to those around him and a rash characterized by small yellow bumps surrounded by pink, irritated skin. The bumps develop into large yellow boils, filled with fluid. These boils grow until the skin ruptures and large amounts of fluid run down the body. The disease ultimately drains into the bloodstream, so the plague bacteria may enter the blood and travel to almost any part of the body. In yellow plague, bacterial endotoxins cause disseminated intravascular coagulation, causing tiny clots throughout the body and possible ischemic necrosis (tissue death due to lack of circulation/perfusion to that tissue) from the clots. This results in depletion of the body's clotting resources, so that it can no longer control bleeding. Consequently, there is bleeding into the skin and other organs, which can cause red and/or yellow patchy rash and coughing up/vomiting of blood. There are bumps on the skin that look somewhat like insect bite; these are usually red, and sometimes yellow in the center. Untreated, yellow plague is usually fatal. Early treatment with antibiotics reduces the mortality rate to between 4 and 15 percent. Wesen who die from this form of plague often die on the same day symptoms first appear. ("Spice Shop at NBC") The disease causes the infected person to become love drunk, becoming sexually aggressive, and then fall into a rage, attacking anyone they see. They get yellow lesions all over their face and body. Once the infection occurs, the speed at which it spreads and progresses does not seem to be the same for all Wesen, since it took Ryan Gilko, a Stangebär, at least a day to manifest the rashes while a Fuchsbau, like Rosalee, exhibited the symptoms only after a few hours. Likewise, a Reinigen was still in the rage state after at least a day, while Fuchsbaus and Stangebärs would likely be dead. Cure Ingredients *1 tsp Hassin Flavel *1/2 tsp oil of ivy *1 1/2 tsp dried aloe *1 pinch of nightshade *5 tsp Caspian Sea salt *1 horse hair *1/8 tsp flea extract *2 fibers of simmeon *3/4 tsp nettle powder *1 tsp rattle snake scales *3/4 tsp ragwort *1/4 tsp root of Roburea Instructions "Crush all dried ingredients into a fine powder in a bowl while you heat the water over high heat. Simmer a half tsp of ivy, 1 1/2 tsp dried aloe, nightshade, and Caspian Sea salt with water and lavender oil for several minutes. Add horse hair, flea extract and some simmeon. Next, add some nettle powder and rattle snake scales. Finally, add the root of Robura. Once the water reaches a rolling boil, remove from heat and steep the ingredients for a few minutes longer. Pour into a cup and serve similar to tea. If patient's symptoms have progressed beyond the first stage of rash, the patient will need to be restrained and the treatment forcibly administered until at least three ounces have been swallowed. If the treatment has been successfully concocted, the results will begin to show almost immediately. The rash will begin to heal rapidly and recede back to normal skin tone. Much rest will be required for several days after. Because this recipe is made with root of Robura, it should not be used on a continual basis. Administer this remedy just once as dependency and damage to the bowels may be caused. This treatment is not to be used preemptively as a vaccination for Fluvus Pestilentia. It will only be effective once the disease has been contracted. However, it will not be effective after the patient has been sick for more than 36 hours. Likewise, this treatment cannot revive the dead. "("Spice Shop at NBC") Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Translation: Images 204 - Harper in the Morgue with Nick and Carl Stanton's body.jpg 204-infected.png 204-Stangebär woge.gif 204-Carl Stanton morphed.png Phyllis Stanton.png 204-Gilko interrupts Monrosalee.gif 204 - Ryan Gilko infected in Stangebär form.jpg 204 - Infected pig investigated by Phyllis Stanton.png|Infected swine investigated by Phyllis Stanton 204-Stangebär woge with Fluvus Pestilentia.gif 204-Stangebar infected.png 204-plague victim.png 204-Rosalee infected.png 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png 204-Rosalee rage.png 204-Rosalee knocked out.png Fluvus.PNG|The disease could wipe out an entire village Fluvus Pestilentia (Yellow Plague).jpg See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Fluvus Pestilentia Treatment fa:فلووس پستالنژیا